


Rainbow Dash ain't a colt

by riicky83



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Gender Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riicky83/pseuds/riicky83
Summary: Despite being a filly, Rainbow Dash has often been called a colt due to her coltish figure. This has annoyed her somewhat but regardless, she's kept her temper to herself.Now a new colt has entered her life and in the few months they've spent together she's enjoyed his company, especially since he does not mention her coltish figure. However, even he's prone to messing up and Rainbow's gonna correct him. In a fun way.
Relationships: Rainbow Dash/Original Pony Character(s) (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Kudos: 8





	Rainbow Dash ain't a colt

I've always hated moving homes, You get used to one area and the ponies there and the next, you have to leave them all behind to go to a new place. My last home was in Manehatten but after my parent's divorce, I ended up staying with my mother. Both of us were Pegasus and my father was an Earth Pony. We moved to Cloudsdale about two months ago to make a new start for ourselves.

My name is Sugar Glider, I’m a pale yellow Pegasus colt with mint blue hair and tail. My eyes are a pale pink colour and I’ve yet to acquire my cutie mark.

Since moving here, I barely see my mother due to her work at the weather factory. The only company I get is from other Pegasi my own age. The one I’ve started hanging out with is a wonderful and awesome Pegasus named Rainbow Dash. A light blue body with rainbow hair and tail, purple eyes and a very strong personality. I still remember the first time I met him.

I was playing alone at the park, just flying around trying to entertain myself. He came up and invited me to join him. We spent several hours chasing each other. Tag, racing each other, you name it. It didn’t take long for us to grow quite close.

In fact, I’ve started to really like Rainbow, like really really like him. I feel kinda warm and fuzzy when we’re together. I’ve never been into other colts but there’s something about Rainbow that just draws me to him. A part of me wants to tell him but I’m kinda scared of his reaction, would he laugh it off?, call me gay and then never play with me again?. Too many possibilities.

Today Rainbow was over at my house, he’d brought over a new game for the Pegastation 4 and he wanted me to be the first pony he’d play it with. I was happy as it meant spending more time with him. We rushed up to my room just to play the game. Rainbow went over to the console and bent over to put the game into the machine. From the angle I had, I could see how tight his bike shorts were on his flank, the way the material hugged his rear and how it showed off his flank. I tried to hold back my thoughts as he turned the console on before joining me on my bed.

We spent several hours on the game before we knew it. Rainbow had just complimented me on how good I was on the game, not as good as him obviously but I was still a good partner. My mind was on other things, would I be able to tell Rainbow how I felt about him?. I had to think of a way to tell him how I felt, even if I had to be indirect about it. “Um, Rainbow?” I asked as I put my controller down. “How would you feel about one colt liking another colt?, I mean as in really liking them?”.

He looked at me for a second, “you mean if they love each other?. If that’s how they feel then I wouldn’t have problems with that, it’s up to them who they love and nopony should tell them otherwise. Why’d you ask?”.

I rubbed the back of my head, better now than never I guess. “Um well it’s because I really like you but I wasn’t too sure on either my feelings or yours seeing as we’re both”.

Rainbow looked very miffed as he stood up, “Colts?” he said. I thought he was gonna shout at me, hit me even. “For crying out loud, I’ve told all of the other Pegasi,” he said crossing his arms for a second. “But I guess you’re still new so you’ve not heard”, he grabbed the base of his shirt with his left hand and the waistband of his shorts with his right. “I’m not a colt, I’m a filly, see?”. At that moment, she lifted her shirt and pulled her shorts down.

With her top lifted I could see the slight swellings of her chest indicating that she did indeed have breasts, small and still growing but breasts nonetheless. Her panties were also pulled down with her shorts showing me a very tidy looking slit, no dick or balls anywhere. As I stood up, I couldn’t help but stare at her body as my mind tried to process all of this, I didn’t even realise that Rainbow had pulled her top up and held it in place with her chin so she can use her left hand to grab my right hand. I felt it being guided between her legs.

“Here,” she said, “so you can’t say that I’m tucking it between my legs”.

My body was on autopilot as my fingers started exploring the new territory. Soft and warm mounds of flesh underneath my fingers, I reached further back just to make sure that nothing was tucked behind her. Once my fingers reached her anus I was confident that Rainbow was indeed a filly. I was ready to retract my hand before she held it in place.

“Go ahead, explore some more,” she said staring into my eyes. “I want you to be one hundred per cent certain that I’m a filly, put a finger or two inside”.

It was like my fingers were listening to her, I traced her slit until I found something round and hard. Each time I rubbed it I got a small moan from Rainbow. Curious about what she said about putting a finger inside her, I went back to her slit and pressed one finger against the spot where it felt like the two mounds met. I could feel some sort of liquid leaking out as something hot started to swallow my finger. As my finger started going in, I felt her hand on my crotch.

“You know” she began, “It’s a good thing I like you too. Other colts would’ve gotten a beating from calling me a colt but you” she leaned in and pressed her lips to mine. “You’re actually kinda cute so I can forgive you if you’ll be my special somepony”. Her hands quickly pulled my dick from my pants.

I looked down surprised, “wha?, how?, it’s never done that before,” I said as I saw my cock. It was bigger than before and ridgid.

“Aw, was that your first hard-on?” she asked as she ran her hand over it, each touch sent a rush of untold pleasurable feeling along my body. “Don’t worry, it’s perfectly natural. It just means you’re excited to see my privates and that you’re ready for sex”. Before I could ask she had pushed me down onto the bed and quickly pulled my bottoms off, her clothes came next before she climbed on top of me. She then grabbed my shirt and pulled it off.

With us now naked on my bed, we stared into each other's eyes. My hands rested on her flank, as my thumb moved I noticed her cutie mark. It was a cloud with a rainbow coloured bolt of lightning.

“Awesome ain’t it?” she said proudly, “don’t worry too much. Who knows? Many you’ll get yours from fucking an awesome pony like me?”. She reached down between her legs and took my penis into her hand before angling it up to her slit.

“Wait, what are you gonna do? Where are you putting that?” I asked confused.

“Oh, this?. I’m putting your dick into my pussy, that’s how ponies have sex. Well there’s other ways but this is the main way but let’s not worry about that for now”. She lowered her hips a little as I felt some heat on the tip of my dick as it started separating her lower lips, “Now don’t hold back. If you feel a weird sensation kinda like you need to pee, then let it go. You’ll feel really awesome afterwards”. As she lowered herself she bit her lower lip, a tight feeling started wrapping around my penis as it started disappearing into her. With a bit of grunting and a little whine, Rainbow finally took my entire length into her. “Never thought it’d hurt that much,” she said, “but now, neither of us are virgins. Just give me a moment to get used to this and then, I’ll make us feel really good”. True to her word, after a little while, she was able to start moving her hips up and down slowly.

Damn, this felt good, too good. My hands held onto her flank tightly as she bounced them up and down. Slowly, I moved my right hand off her flank before I reached up to her chest, “May I?” I asked as my hand hovered over her breast.

“Sure, but no smart remarks about them being small or flat. They’re still growing, that’s all” she replied.

I placed my hand on her budding chest, the soft feeling of her flesh underneath my hand as I ran my thumb over the squishy mound. “They’re nice” I said honestly, “soft yet squishy”. For saying that, I was rewarded with a kiss from Rainbow but it wasn’t like the kiss she gave me earlier. This time I felt her tongue enter my mouth as it started to entwine with mine, my tongue naturally reacted but not in disgust. In fact, it started dancing with her tongue too.

By this point, I was starting to feel a little funny, my head was spinning and my body was feeling really good down there. I started feeling a weird tingle down in my penis and the feeling like I was gonna pee. “Rainbow,” I said as our tongue still entwined with one another's, “I’m getting that weird feeling down there, like I’m gonna pee, is that the feeling you mean?”.

“Yes,” she replied, “let it out, cum with me, I’m getting close too”.

Her hips had been steadily increasing speed and now with this weird sensation in our groins, she’d started bucking her hips faster and faster until it felt like my crotch exploded. I could feel something escaping my dick but it didn’t feel quite the same as going to the toilet would. I also felt my strength leaving me as rainbow also flopped on top of me.

We laid there for a bit as I felt my penis still spasming inside of her.

“Wow!, that was, Wow!” that was all that escaped my lips.

“I’ll say,” Rainbow said panting, “now that’s what I call awesome”.

We stayed like this for a bit before Rainbow finally climbed off me, she went to the toilet to get some tissues so she could clean herself off. “Good thing we’re too young. Otherwise I’d be running the risk of carrying your foals”. She kissed me on the cheek as she sat next to me.

We spent the next few hours sat there naked as we played some more video games, every now and then we’d stop just to have sex.

Eventually, my mother came home from work and by that point, we’d already got our clothes back on. Mum allowed Rainbow to stay the night after she’d rung her parents up to ask if she could spend the night. Thankfully, mum thought Rainbow was a colt so she had no problems with her sleeping in my room. Rainbow made a quick trip to her house to get her sleeping bag and some pyjamas.

We’ll let her know when the time comes but for now, we want to spend what time we do have together. Once mum has said goodnight to us and went to her room to sleep, Rainbow hopped out of her sleeping bag and out of her pyjamas as I slipped out of mine, dumping them out from under my covers, before Rainbow hid our pyjamas in her sleeping bag and then hopped into my bed.


End file.
